A Different Side
by IcedSovereign
Summary: Daryl Dixon never could be bothered with women before, so why should now he even with this entire apocalypse epidemic upon the world? Why? Because he met a woman who presents a challenge, one that he would protect with his life.


_A.N: Hello! This is my very first shot at the Walking Dead fanfiction so please forgive my blatant errors that I have made in this_

_This is a story about Daryl Dixon (favorite character) and my O.C Misty Skyes. Originally she was supposed to my Carol's daughter but I changed my mind about it. Mainly because I sorta dislike Carol..okay fineI hate her and the ship Caryl. It's just too wrong in my opinion, but if you ship it... its cool with me._

_P.S: Wrestlers are mentioned. If you're a wrestling fan...high five!_

_**Bio on Misty:**_

_Name: Misty Jean Skyes._

_Age: 22 years old (29/10/1988- 2010 time)_

_Hometown: Chicago, Illinois (moved to Atlanta 2 years ago)_

_Parents: Janett Skyes (Mother; turned and killed by Misty) Father __unknown_

_Siblings__: Jesse Skyes (Brother; separated during the apocalypse, unknown if dead or alive)_

_Former Occupation: ROH (Ring of Honor) Diva/Wrestler, Model_

_Close Friends: Marissa Jones (killed) Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose (unknown) Tyler Black aka Seth Rollins (unknown) Chelsea Daniels (notably separated) _

_Best Friend (Atlanta): Glenn Rhee (met on her first day)_

_Relationship Status: Complicated_

_Appearance: Tan, long black hair, brown eyes,petite, slim, athletic_

_Attitude: Overally nice thou can be Rude, Sarcastic, Short Tempered _

_Relationships: Noted for trying with Glenn, Jon Moxley and ex boyfriend Ethan_

_Misty met with the group first travelling with T-Dog and Glenn. Her and Daryl used to snark at each other and argue as the moment they met since they were both different but alike in many ways. They were put on duty to comb the nearby parts of the forest for stray walkers the second day the group settled somewhere, were arguing as usual then Misty did something totally out of the ordinary- she kissed him to shut his mouth up. Soon they ended up bangin' right there in the forest, and continued going to each other as the series continued and everything._

_This story starts on Season 1 episode 5 "Wildfire"_

* * *

Daryl looked down as she stormed past him and then went straight into the forest. Instantly he regretted even trying to suggest putting down Jim, even though he had been bitten by a walker.

Quickly slinging his crossbow over his arm, Daryl trailed her into the forest covering her tracks. He spotted her, sitting on the low branch of a tree and staring off into space with that familiar crazy look on her face. The one he secretly adored.

"Out in the woods alone darlin'?" The abrupt sound of his drawling voice startled her so bad that she fell off the branch, landing on the ground on her back and rolling over to get up to her feet. _Musta learned that in wrestling school_, he thought to himself. Either way he was grateful for her immense flexibility that proved to end in more than satisfying bouts when they sneaked around in these very woods.

"What are ya doing here? Were yer following me?!" Misty demanded as she dusted herself off, and she was pissed off as it was evident in her tone.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before," the redneck shrugged carelessly, knowing this would rile up the ex-Diva even more.

Misty blushed a deep shade of red, but nonetheless still was angry. "That was different! This is stalking!" she managed to growl out, gesturing to him and the path.

"Still mad about tha' Jim thing I see," Daryl noted due to her agitated and ticked off unusual behavior.

"Yer damned right I am. Don'tcha dare ever again! He's still a human, it's not his fault that walker bit him."

"He kept it from us though," he pointed out, scratching his head," And whether he wants it or not he'll be one of 'em soon enough as the fever starts to develop and he dies jus' like that. Then wakes up, but not the same Jim. A walker. With no sense, just hunger invading his entire being. Jim won't remember any of us, Mist….they have no memories, no sense…they're jus' the undead."

As his words sunk in, Misty slowly sank to the ground, leaning against the bark of the tree and suppressed a whimper. He was right, and it scared her to death. This was the reality they need to survive in every day like an ongoing and realistic nightmare that you can never ever wake up from.

" Sorry if I scare— Mist?" Daryl questioned, voice turning panicked as he saw her ashen face.

"It's alright, you're right. I'm just thinkin'…" The former model's expression became blank once more, focusing her stare on the bushes that blocked her vision of beyond.

Daryl shot her an uncharacteristic worrisome look before walking right over and sitting on the ground next to her, awkwardly patting her hair as her violent green eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

Her body shook in the slightest as the words began spilling out of her mouth. "I just can't help but feel that we live in this…..nightmare that just won't ever end. More than half of them people in the world've been turned into walkers….. those terrible things. 'Nd I feel alone like I really don't think I'll make it out alive….It scares me to death, Daryl…"

Daryl, conflicted on what to do next, just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his chest.

"If it helps, I'm always gonna here for ya," he offered, trying all he could to get her to stop crying as he had no idea of what to do in these situations.

It sounded as though she attempted to snort. "Like ya just _left_ to go find yer possibly dead idiot offa brother _Merle_?" the petite woman snarked the best she could with her muffled voice.

Daryl kept his mouth shut in case he further angered the already riled up woman even more than he already have.

The forest was silent, eerily silent, until a rustling was heard just to the left behind that bush. Misty's head shot up and she got to her feet without making a sound, dragging him behind the tree bark with her.

A stranded walker could be heard from its feet shuffling against the ground, so Misty quietly walked up from behind it and stabbed the geek through the brain and snorted disdainfully as the shell of a former human body fell lifeless.

Stowing back the knife in her pocket, she turned back to him with an expressionless composure.

"We best be headin' back to camp. I heard Rick say somethin' about leaving to the CDC. Says he heard they're workin' on a cure for the walkers of somethin' like that." With that, Misty turned on her heel and walked straight back out in the open of the camp, leaving Daryl Dixon there speechless for probably the first time in his life.

Misty Skyes was definitely one person who could challenge his own demeanor, and that's why he was so fixated on her. Picking up his crossbow, he himself walking back to camp, leaning on a tree as he listened in on their discussion.

* * *

"So it's settled then," Shane said with a finality in his voice, though he didn't look to happy about this at all. "We leave to the CDC in the morning."

Rick nodded at his best friend, glad to finally make the others see sense into the dreaded situation. Jim would be better in no time, he though to himself.

* * *

_A.N: *Bites nails* Soo what do you guys think? Is it any good?_


End file.
